DISCONTINUED
by AK74FU2
Summary: DISCONTINUED


The Walking Dead: The Spartan series

In the vast amounts of space, drifted the remaining half of the forward unto dawn. Cortana has been in hibernation for about 3 years now. Keeping watch over her longtime friend who was in cryo-stasis at the time. Cortana has been doing sensor checks every week to keep her informed of the area around them. Due to the trajectory of the derelict ship that was moving slowly but moving. So much has happened since the first Halo humanity came upon. Its designation was Installation 004, which meant that they only found the forth out of the seven. Humanity has been fighting the Covenant for over 26 years and humanity was losing, until the Spartan program was formed, its intentions were to use children for the program only. But the augmentations killed the children because the first program was still new and basically hopeless. Then that's when Doctor Halsey, started the Spartan II program. This program had a lot better chance at success, the project was going to choose 300 candidates, but there wasn't enough funds. So only 75 were chosen, Master Chief was one of them, he was covertly kidnapped by ONI agents and replaced with a flash-clone of himself. The Spartan Program was mainly for insurrectionists in the distant colonies. But when the Covenant came, the Spartans were reassigned to that job. A sensor went off, awaking Cortanna immediately, she checked and found that an energy spike appeared in the hangar. "Looks like I'll be waking him not" Cortanna said as she engaged the thawing process. As she waited, she was keeping an eye out for that spike, until out of nowhere, a Spartan appeared, but it looked different, and thin blue lines were running along his armor. She was interrupted with the sound of the cryo-stasis lid opening. She was happy to see Chief again, and it appeared he was happy to see her too. "Chief, there's a Spartan with different looking armor on him, he may be friendly." Chief only nodded and went to the armory.

"Where are you going?" Cortanna asked

"To get a gun" Chief simply replied

As Chief headed down to the hangar, he was knocked down, until he was met with a silver visor in his face. "Don't move, unless you have a death wish" he said. Chief stayed still and said "relax, I'm human as well" Chief felt the pressure ease on his chest and slowly got back up. He looked at the mysterious Spartan.

"What's your name, Spartan?" Chief asked

"Danny-102, sir." Danny said

"Ok, I have two questions for you, one what is that armor you're wearing? And two, how did you get here?" Chief asked

"I'm just as confused as you, all I know is that I was losing a fight with an elite, and then a bright light enveloped me and then I appear here, and even I don't know how I got the armor." Danny said.

Chief looked back to the armory then back at Danny

"Well, let's get back to Cortanna and she will figure out what happened." Chief said as he began to walk back to the cryoroom with Danny following. When he got there Cortanna yelled" Chief, there's a slip-space rupture in front of us!" Chief ran to her and grabbed her chip and inserted it into the back of his helmet. "Cortanna, are there any pods left?" Chief asked hopefully.

"No, there isn't, I guess you'll have to ride it out along with this guy over there." Chief then went back to Danny and said" Get in that cryo-tube, it'll save you from the impact if we exit next to a planet." Danny nodded but asked" What's you real name, Chief?" Chief looked at him "I'm not at liberty to say" Danny only nodded and headed to a tube and got in.

"Cortanna, make sure the tubes don't activate the freezing procedure." Chief asked as he got in

"I will" Cortanna said as Chief stood in the tube, getting ready for the impact. If there was one. Not long, they exited slip-space and Cortanna said" Chief you better look at this." Chief got out but went to Danny first and opened it. Danny got out and followed him to a nearby window to look at what Cortanna said them to. Chief caught his breath at what he saw, it was Earth, but something wasn't right.

"Cortanna, where are the MAC stations and the defense grid?"Chief asked

"I don't know Chief, all I know is that the slip-space portal may have taken us to a different reality, but I'm wondering if this reality is more advanced or still in the dark ages." Chief looked more closely and saw a few cities, "This isn't the dark ages, I see civilization down there." Chief said, but not long after, the ship rocked forward.

"Cortanna, what's going on?" Chief said

"We're caught in Earth's gravitational pull, you better hang on to something." Cortanna said

Chief then ran back to the portal and said "Danny, get back in one" Chief yelled "Ok, sir" Danny said as he made his way to a tube. Chief entered his own and waited for the impact.

_Greene Farm_

Rick was looking at the sky, wondering how the world fell into chaos and death. He shook the thoughts away when he saw Dale coming toward him. "You should check out the stars, Rick. They are looking really nice tonight." Rick then nodded as Dale walked away back to his post on top of his RV. Rick sighed, he wasn't meant for this world, nor was Carl, Shane, Lori, or the others. They lost so much, Rick looked at the stars to rid of those feelings and thoughts. He was looking intently at one of the stars that seemed brighter than the others, until he realized it was a meteorite. It was heading straight for them, he jumped and watched the enormous thing fly past him and crash a few miled away from them. _At least that should keep the walkers busy for a couple days_ Rick thought as he headed back. When he got there, everyone looked at him with questioning looks.

"There's nothing to worry about, that thing shoould keep them walkers away."

_Forward Unto Dawn_

Chief groaned as he got out of the tube, it was indeed a bumpy ride. But he was grateful, he noticed Danny get out of the tube next to him and Danny toppled over like a crated tumbling off a ramp of a pelican. Danny groaned, and Chief chuckled. "What's so funny? That may have not hurt, but it rattled my head a bit." Danny then headed to the armory, as did Chief. When they got there, the guns were all over the place. Chief was happy that the guns survived the impact. He grabbed an assault rifle and a magnum. Danny grabbed a heavy machine gun, along with an assault rifle and a sniper. Chief found something silver glinting on the ground "Is that what I think it is?" Chief said. He was right, as he picked up the newly acquired energy sword, and read the battery. Either something malfunctioned or its really infinite energy. He then checked his assault rifle to try his theory and it as well read the infinite symbol. Chief smirked _ No need to reload anymore._ Chief thought as he put his AR back on his back. He grabbed a couple plasma grenades, fragmentation grenades. He looked over to Danny who was happily fiddling with a plasma rifle. Chief sighed, _ I never got guns like that, only when Arbiter lent me one_ Chief thought but his thoughts were interrupted when the plasma rifle flew toward him. He caught it and looked back at Danny who said "keep it, I have no need for weapons like that." Chief was then happy.

"We should head out, who knows what's going to happen if we stay, Cortanna, is there any warthogs, or pelicans?" Chief asked, hoping for at least a warthog

"The pelicans have been destroyed, but gratefully the warthogs were intact." Chief smiled at this, he didn't have to walk. "Let's move out and find a base of operations." Danny headed to the warthog and got in the driver seat. Chief frowned at this but was rewarded with another warthog close by him. He happily got in the driver side and started then engine, he was then rewarded with an infinite sigh as well on the gas gauge. "Hey Chief, mine says the infinite sign." Danny said.

"Mine too, OK let's get going." Chief gunned the engine and left through an opening in the hangar door made by the impact. Chief was going down the road when he spotted a couple people, he stopped and got out and then headed towards the people. What he didn't know was that he was heading for a walker. It turned around and Chief was disgusted at what it looked like, he grabbed his knife and stabbed it when the thing went at him. "These things are slow, but whatever they are, they aren't human." "Chief, we have to keep moving" Chief acknowledged at this and went back to his warthog. He and Danny started down a freeway and stopped a sign saying Greene, "Let's go for this one." Chief said to Danny who nodded. They turned down the road, the warthog's quiet engines being able to move without being spotted. As they went down the road, they noticed a barn, and a farm house. "perfect place" that was his thought until he saw a camp not too far away from the house. He flipped the switch to the headlights on, and the lights acted as an artificial sun. Then people then got out of their tents and looked in their direction. Chief dimmed the lights to see better, the people he saw were shocked, some others went for their weapons, and others were moving toward them, Chief let them, since they didn't look like the things he saw earlier. The bald one went over to him with a shotgun in hand, ready to fire. Chief simply said" I mean no harm, just a place to stay." The bald man backed up a bit and told another man with a hat on, and then the man went jogging up the hill to the farmhouse. He came back with an old man who calmly came up to him and said" state your business stranger." Chief simply said "My ship crash landed a few miles from here and it wasn't suitable enough to sustain me and my friend who's coming up, right...about...now" Then Danny came rolling up next to Chief's warthog and got out and had his heavy gun at the ready. Most of the people were shocked at how Danny could hold such a large weapon with ease. Danny had augmentations like Chief so it was not much of a deal to him. Danny said "are these regulars, unlike the ones we came across?" Chief replied back to Danny "Yes, they're not like those other one we saw, Danny. Now would you mind putting that gun back in the warthog?" Danny simply walked back over and put it in the back seat. The old man was staying silent, his eyes were studying Chief and Danny. "Are you aliens?" Chief looked back "No, we're humans, just from really far away." A young woman then said " Then there's more?" Chief then looked unsure of what to say. Chief turned to the old man and said "may we stay here for a couple days, then we'll leave and find a different farm to build our base of operations?" The old man was thinking then said "You can stay, by the way. My names Hershel, this is Maggie and her little sister." Hershel said pointing at the two women. Chief then said " before we work together I would like to know your names. My name is Chief, this is Danny. They all said their names and Chief nodded and headed back to his warthog and got in to start it. The engine started with a quiet hum and moved forward toward the farm house to park it. Danny was following close behind. When they parked, they went over to the group and set up camp. Chief has a collapsible tent along with Danny, knowing that they were going to be needed for awhile. Chief looked at the others and they had looks of curiousness, Chief then got out his supplies from the warthog. 2 crates of MRE's and other necessities that were needed. Chief then got in his tent and took off his helmet, what he didn't know was that his light was pointing at him and the people outside saw him taking his armor off. When he took his helmet off he turned off the light, ending the looks that the people had.

_The next morning_

Chief woke up, but found out his helmet was missing and his tent was open, he hurriedly put his armor on and went out to find his helmet. He found a small boy looking at it with curiousness and just when he was about to put it on, Chief grabbed it from the kid, the kid got a good look at Chiefs face. Dark brown military crew cut hair, a scar over his right eye, another on his jaw. He was pale, really pale. The kid then walked back to his tent, and he was not really happy about it. He heard rustling from in the tent and the man named Rick got out and looked at him with seriousness and said" Why did you touch my son?" Chief was confused at that "I didn't touch him, he took my helmet from my tent, I only wanted it back, because I don't want my face showing around." Rick calmed down and said" I'll go talk with him, but if you touch him, I swear I will kill you." Chief then smirked at that, no weapon of this year could even damage his shields. But he nodded anyway. Chief walked back to his tent to clean his rifle, he got there and took apart his weapon, he already knew there was someone watching, and it was the old man, yet it wasn't the same old man, this one had a beard. "That's an impressive weapon you got there stranger' Chief looked at his gun which was now disassembled. Chief said "It is indeed, it saved my life many times before." Then Chief attached the suppressors on his guns, which he found out that those thing were called walkers and were attracted to sound. Chief took this knowledge greatly. When he was finished he felt like listening to music that can calm him. He activated the external speakers on the helmet and took it off to listen to one of his favorite songs.( The Halo 3 Main menu theme song, and One final effort by Halo 3 also). He was relaxing until he heard footsteps at his tent, then Danny's halmet met Chief's view. "Hey, I didn't know you listened to music Chiefy boy" Danny joked around a lot but for some reason he wasn't yesterday. Maybe the impact of the ship crashing made him not act so strange. Chief then went back to relaxing until more footsteps came by, Chief got frustrated and opened the flap expecting to see Danny but all of the people he saw, he stared at them, and they did the same. He then slowly started to close the flap until he heard" Hey mister, why are you being so reclusive?" Chief looked up to see one of the farmer's daughters. "Because, I have many things important to me, like my friend Cortanna" Chief then realized Cortanna wasn't talking that much, Chief deactivated the external speakers" Cortanna are you there?"

"I'm here Chief, I'm sorry for not talking, I had something on my mind lately." Cortanna said

"What thing?" Chief asked

"I was thinking and also worried about 'what if we can't get back to our reality?'" Chief forgot about that

"Can we?"

"No" Cortanna said solemnly

Chief was not really all that happy about that, he wanted to go back home, wherever home was. Someone walked up behind him and said" Do you think you could show us those guns of yours?"

Chief turned around to see the one called Shane. Chief said "I guess, since I have nothing else to do." Chief then grabbed all of his weapons and headed to the campsite. Everyone was looking at him and some were eying the guns. Chief set them down and began his talk of weapons.

"Ok, who has experience with weapons?" a number of people raised their hands, even the boy. "Ok, I'll give you the basic information on UNSC technology. First, we have the MA5b or most commonly known as the assault rifle, it has a thirty-two round magazine, and it can shoot 800 rounds per minute and its the most used weapon of the UNSC besides the magnum. "Like mine" Rick said, Chief shoock his head, "No, much better than the gun you got, it has 12 rounds that are stronger than your six shooter there." Chief said pointing to Rick's side-arm.


End file.
